


Order Me

by quaint_camera



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Episode Related, Episode: s05e04 Another's Sorrow, Extended Scene, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulative!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, modified scene that picks up right after this bit of dialogue in 5.04:</p><p>"Did you just give me an order?"<br/>"Yes, sire."<br/>"Feel good, does it?"<br/>"It's... not unpleasant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order Me

“Do you want to do it again, then?”

 “Do what?” Merlin looks supremely confused.

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Order me. I do sometimes wonder if your brain’s even in the same kingdom as me when we’re having a conversation.”

“Why would I want to do that?" Merlin laughs nervously, unsure of Arthur’s intent. "Prefer my head right where it is, thanks!”

“…Because you agreed: it  _felt good_ ,” Arthur says suggestively, low, serious, and Merlin feels his mouth drop open and his cock jump in his trousers.

“Ah—”

“Use that voice if you want.”

Merlin freezes. “What voice?”

“Gods, Merlin, must you always be so dense? The voice you use to command your dragon.”

Merlin whimpers. “Yes, I could do that to you. I could—” He colors as soon as he realizes he’s said it aloud and Arthur has to stifle his laughter into a snort.

“Good. Get on with it then, we don’t have all day,” he drawls, holding Merlin’s gaze.

A hungry, golden spark blooms immediately in Merlin’s eyes and a beat later, the heavy bar on the door swings shut as if of its own accord, effectively locking the two of them in and everyone else out.

Arthur grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and originally posted in the comments of [this gifset](http://quaintcunt.tumblr.com/post/34514382293/warp69-wholove-longlivethe-king-out-of) over at my Tumblr. Just something I wrote for fun. :)


End file.
